One Piece : REVAMP
by TheLazyGamez
Summary: The retelling of ONE PIECE. Sit tight and enjoy the REVAMPED adventures of Luffy and his crew. Expect the unexpected in this series.


Welcome guys! This will be my very first fanfic hope you guys like it, this story will be about One Piece, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR WILL I TAKE ANY CREDITS TO ANY OF THEM. But please feel free to read my revision of One Piece.

Some things to remember while reading my stories.

English is not my first language so bear with me if I make mistakes.

" **Speaking"** "Thoughts"

There will be a link to a youtube video/soundcloud music wherein I assure you it will be best if you read while listening to the given link. But I don't think this first one will have one.

Enjoy! Be sure to say some good/bad things about the story, it will help me improve.

~{ One Piece : Revamp }~

" **Be careful, Luffy!"** a lady with greenish hair shouted to a boy in a tiny boat. The boy wearing a very iconic straw hat and a sleeveless red vest. The boy smiled as he heard the lady shout at him. " **Shishishishi! I will."** he replied. "Finally it's my turn to head out to the sea. One Piece here I come!" Suddenly a large shadow in the water appeared, the crowd in the shore was shouting at Luffy to warn him about the shadow. The shadow they were all too familiar with, but Luffy did nothing. A giant serpent like creature sprung out of the water charging towards Luffy, he was motionless. It was not because of fear that he couldn't move but it was because he waited so long for this to happen. " **Gomu-Gomu no….. Pistol!"** was the first thing that come out of his mouth while his fist flied through the air like a bullet, the punch was so strong that it knocked out the creature as soon as the punch hit. The people were rejoicing that nothing happened to Luffy. Luffy for the last time looked back and said " **Bye guys!"**.

A few days later in the sea near a whirlpool which was sucking in a giant barrel. Luffy was inside the barrel and has been there for nearly 3 days. " **I'm so hungry. It's been a full day since I last ate."** Luffy said in a saddened voice, falling asleep shortly after. He did not know that the barrel was being pulled by the whirlpool. The barrel almost got sucked into the whirlpool, if not for the hook that landed on the barrel at the very last second. The hook was thrown by some people on a nearby boat, they thought there was gonna be either food or alcohol inside the barrel. Once they got the barrel aboard they rolled it into the kitchen and left it there saying that they'll open it after their duties. A few moments after they left the room Luffy woke up in an energetic way since he was in the kitchen and there were plenty of food.

Up on the deck, there was chaos because they were actually being attacked by a pirate ship. Everyone was busy trying to defend the ship from the pirates. But they were easily defeated and the remaining survivors were tied up to the mast of the ship. The captain of the pirates said " **Search the ship for any treasure!"**. The pirates hurried and searched the entire ship, the pirates in kitchen immediately noticed the broken barrel on the floor. They became aware that somebody was just there, so they tried to search for the person that they were so sure that was just there. They were unsuccessful in finding anyone in the kitchen. Luffy was not hiding he was just munching away in the very back of the food closet which has tons of fresh fruits. The pirates came out of the kitchen and went back up to report to their captain that the kitchen was clear and there was no sign of treasure in there.

After the entire boat had been looted the pirates quickly took off leaving behind the crew of the ship along with some civilian tied up to the mast. Just having his fill of the fruits Luffy made his way up to the deck only to find the people that were tied up. He dashed to them saying " **Are you guys ok?".** He quickly untied them and they thanked him, 2 girls walked up to him wanting to thank him. Both of them were very beautiful girls one of them had short orange hair and the other having a bluish hair with a noticeable red ribbon.

Little did Luffy know that these 2 girls will be the beginning of his adventures!

" _And that's it for this Chapter hope you enjoyed this short opening for this series. All comments about the story is highly appreciated. Don't worry the next one will be not as short as this one and as for the posting schedule, I only write when motivated so be sure to follow my Twitter " The_LazyGamez" which will be where I will post updates on the story._

 _Thanks and I hope you read the next chapter!"_


End file.
